Kiss: Primera Temporada
by Rhape
Summary: Dark LinkXLink. Noveno y ultimo capitulo! Esta historia trata de un amor de joventud...Basado en Ocarina Of Time! Fanaticas del Yaoi, lean esto! Dejen reviews! n.n
1. Kiss

**Este cap del fic es un poco corto n.nU. Espero que les guste.**

Era un día tranquilo como muchos otros. El pequeño Link se encontraba en Lost Wood buscando algo con que divertirse. Recorría el lugar sin hallar algo interesante. Cuando estaba apunto de rendirse en su búsqueda y regresar a Kokiri forest, escucho un ruido proveniente de unos arbusto, y su curiosidad lo llevo a ellos.

Con sus manos hizo a un lado los arbustos, y vio a un chico como de su edad. Link, al verlo, se impresiono mucho ya que el chico se parecía mucho a él, la diferencia entre los dos es que el chico era pelinegro, tez más blanca, ojos rojos (muy lindos por cierto) y tenia una vestimenta parecida a la de Link pero negra.

- _Co…como te llamas?_ – pregunta Link al chico pelinegro

- _Dark Link_ – hace una reverencia - _Supongo que tú eres Link, cierto?_ – pregunta el chico muy confiando ya sabiendo la respuesta

- _Como lo sabes?_ – pregunta tratando de no parecer sorprendido

- _Bueno, digamos que le atine_ – sonríe – _Vaya, eres muy parecido a mí_ – mira a Link de pies a cabeza aun con su sonrisa

- _Eso parece…-_ da un pasos hacia atrás en forma de desconfianza. Dark Link se da cuenta de eso

- _Oh, no temas, no te haré nada. Solo me sorprendió un poco nuestro parecido_ – sonríe sinceramente

-_ Eh…Oye, y que haces en un lugar tan peligroso como este?_ –

- Dark Link no sabia que contestar así que improvisó – _ahh…este…Me dijeron que aquí había Dekus vendedores de cosas raras, y quería venir a ver si podría encontrar algo raro que comprar _– disimulaba tanto que Link se dio cuenta de la mentira, pero hizo como que le creía

- _Eh…claro -_ se quedo pensativo un rato y siguió con las preguntas – _y por que no te acompañan tus padres?_

- _Eh? Acaso esto es un interrogatorio?_ – dice enojado - _Bueno, contestare eso: a mi padre no le interesa lo que hago, él solo quiere que me vuelva fuerte y que forme parte de su ejercito, así que mejor me vine a Lost Wood un rato a pasarla bien. Ya dejaras de interrogarme?_

- _Ah, este_ – agacha la cabeza - _perdón, no sabia que mis preguntas te molestaban. Es que a veces soy algo curioso_ –

- _Ah, ya veo, en ese caso te perdono_ –

- _bien_ – sonríe

- _Oye…eres lindo_ – sus ojos rojos se posan en los ojos azules de Link, esto provoca que Link se ponga nervioso –

- _Eh…gracias…supongo_ –

- _Te puedo dar un beso?_ – el pelinegro sonríe picaramente

- _Eh? Un beso? Que es "beso"?_ – pregunta Link algo confundido

- _No sabes que es un beso?_ – sonríe entre dientes, y sus labios se acerca peligrosamente a los de Link

- _Que…que vas a hacer?_ – se pone muy nervioso, e inconscientemente se sonroja

- _Darte un beso_ – rodea la cintura de Link con sus brazos, y rosa sus labios con los de Link. Se quedan así varios segundos hasta que Link lo empuja

- _Eso…eso es…un beso? –_ pregunta en un estado entre asustado, sorprendido y respirando rápidamente

- _aja…te gusto? Quieres otro?_ – se acerca a Link con intención de darle otro beso

- _ehh…no!_ – da pasos torpes hacia atrás - _Ya entendí que es!_ – complemente rojo

- suspira – _Bueno, como quieras. Al menos pude darte uno_ – sonríe picaramente

- _jejeje_ – ríe nerviosamente

- cierra los ojos –

- _Oye, que tienes?_ – pregunta Link preocupado

- abre los ojos con un semblante frió – _no, nada…-_ sonríe – _me tengo que ir. Mi padre me llama…Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Me dejas darte un beso de despedida? –_

- _Que?_ – todo rojo – _no! Es que, yo…-_

- aprovecho que Link estaba ocupado tratando de dar una excusa para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios – _No deberías negar lo que quieres. Luego nos vemos, adiós! _– dicho esto, le sonríe a Link y se va corriendo

- _A…adiós _– Link cae y se sienta en el suelo quedándose completamente sorprendido y sonrojado. Después de unos de tomar un poco de aire, se levante y decide regresar a Kokiri forest, pero no contaba con que su amiga Saria lo estuviese esperando en la entrada de Lost Wood.

- _Link, que tienes? Estas todo rojo!_ –

- _Eh? No es nada, Saria. Lo que pasa es que me puse a correr y me falta un poco de aire_ – ni él mismo se creía esa mentira. Saria se dio cuenta de la mentira, pero también se dio cuenta que, lo que sea que haya pasado, no fue nada malo ya que Link se veía muy feliz, así que no hizo más preguntas e hizo como que le creyó

- _Ah, bueno_ – le sonrió – _Link, ya es muy tarde, vamos a casa_

- _sí!_ –

**Continuara…**

**Que dicen? quieren que lo continue? Sí? entonces dejen un review n.n**


	2. La cita

**Les quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews:3**

**Gracias MisaoQ.Q, porque tu comentario me hizo sentir bien! Y por eso decidi seguir el fic :3  
Gracias Rei Hiwatari-Kon. Espero que sigas tu fic Sonadow!  
Viacka, a mí me gusta cualquier pareja yaoi, y entre mis favoritas estan LinkXDark Link O¬O. Imagien que te iba a gustar mi fic ¬w¬  
Y phamtomgirl, se que Link no es gay xD. Esto es solo un fanfic, y si yo quiero puedo hasta poner a Link haciando cosas que a mi memte retocida se le ocurra xD**

**Ya no la hago de tos, y les dejo la continuacion. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

- _Hey, Link, Link! despierta!_ – empieza rodear a Link gritando para despertarlo

- _Uhh...-_ empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente – _eh? Que pasa?...quien eres tú?_

- _Me llamo Navi, pero no hay tiempo para presentaciones. El gran árbol Deku te esta esperando_ – Navi era una pequeña hada de un color azul

- _de acuerdo_ – Link siguió al hada hasta el gran árbol Deku

- _que pasa, gran árbol Deku?_ – le pregunta Link a un árbol

- _Link…-_ el gran árbol Deku le explica a Link que no es un Kokiri, le cuenta la historia de las tres diosas (bueno, le explico cosas que no voy a poner porque ya nos las sabemos y, aparte, porque me da flojera xD)

El caso es que Link tenía que salvar a Hyrule, pero primero tenía que encontrar tres piedras preciosas para poder abrir el templo del tiempo y obtener la Master Sword. Y también tenía que ayudar a personas y hacerles favores a lo wey.

(verdad que ya nos la sabemos? ¬¬)

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link tenía poco de haberse marchado de Kokiri forest. Ya había obtenido una de las piedras preciosas que había conseguido al derrotar a una cosa que parecía una araña gigante, y tenía una ocarina que Saria le había regalado antes de irse; y varios artefactos más.

Link no tenía idea a donde ir, pero su curiosidad lo llevo a Market. Link veía muy maravillado el lugar. Como no conocía mucho de los Hylian, veía cada puesto con mucha curiosidad.

Mientras caminaba por callejón sintió una mirada que no le agrado muchos que digamos, así que solo disimulaba. Podría ser que un enemigo lo estuviese vigilando o algo así.

- _Link!_ - se escucha un voz un poco familiar

- Link voltea a ver quien lo llama. Se paraliza al ver quien era – _Da…Dark Link_ – es todo lo que pudo decir

- _Me alegra que me recuerdes_ – el chico pelinegro le sonríe – _y no me vas a dar un beso como saludo?_ – hace una mueca de inocencia

- _que!_ – al oír la palabra "beso" recordó lo de hace unos días atrás, y se sonrojo mucho –

- _No quieres? –_ quita su rostro inocente, y con una voz suave le dice - _Entonces yo te lo doy_ – se empezó a acercar a Link poco a poco

Link estaba hecho como de piedra, no podía moverse de nervios. Él no entendía por que se sentía así: sentía como que el estomago se le revolvía, también sentía un extraño miedo. Link quería sentir otro beso, extrañamente le gustaba esa sensación de tener los labios de alguien junto a los suyos; pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo.

Link estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que los labios de Dark Link ya estaban sobre los suyos. Cuando se dio cuenta lo único que pudo hacer es disfrutarlo.

Esta vez el beso duro un poco más. Cuando se separaron el primero en hablar fue Dark Link.

- _Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? -_

- _Que es una cita?_ – pregunta Link con su típica inocencia, y respirando un poco agitado

- empieza a reírse un poco - _Vaya que sí eres inocente. Mejor te explico luego y acompáñame_ – toma la mano de Link y empieza a correr

Después de salir del callejón dejan de correr. Pero, a pesar de que ya habían dejado de correr, Dark Link aun sostenía la mano de Link. Link trataba de soltarse, pero eso provocaba que Dark Link sostuviera su mano con más fuerza. Realmente no quería separarse de Link.

- _Que te gustaría hacer primero?_ - le pregunta aun sin soltarlo

- _Eh?_ – deja de tratar de soltarse

- _Mira, una cita es cuando dos personas que se gustan va a cualquier lugar solo para divertirse_ – le explica – _y, dime, a donde quieres que vayamos primero?_ – le sonríe

-_ Eh… espera, como que "dos personas que se gustan"?_ – se sonroja un poco al preguntar –

- _Fácil _– suelta su mano - _Tú me gustas, y estoy casi seguro de que yo te gusto _– lo dice muy confiado. Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho más ante la respuesta de Dark Link

- _Co…co…como puede estar tan seguro! _– agacha la cabeza todo rojo

- _Bueno, porque eres muy expresivo_ – acaricia la cabeza de Link – _y, además, nadie se resiste a mis encantos_ – dice muy confiado

Link, al oír eso, no pudo evitar reír un poco

- se cruza de brazos – _Que te causa tanta gracia?_ -

- _No, nada_ – se deja de reír y le aparece una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

- _… _- toma de nuevo la mano de Link – _y bien, a donde quieres ir? –_

- _Eh…no se_ – como Link no conocía Market no sabía si hubiera algo que le interesaba –

- _Entonces iremos a donde yo quiera, de acuerdo? –_

- asintío con la cabeza –

- se queda un rato pensando – _Ya se a donde ir_ – conduce a Link un lugar para jugar "tiro al blanco"

A Link le encantaba jugar "tiro al blanco". La mayoría de las veces jugaba solo a eso con Saria.

Se la pasaron un buen rato jugando. La mayor puntuación de Dark Link fue de 43 puntos mientras que la de Link fue de 50 puntos que era lo máximo en puntuación. Por su puntuación gano un conejito de felpa

- _Oye, eres bueno en tiro al blanco_ – el pelinegro felicitaba a Link – _Yo no soy muy bueno en eso que digamos_ -

- _Para ti_ – Link agacha la cabeza en forma de vergüenza y le regala el conejito de felpa a Dark Link

- _Para mí?_ – pregunta sorprendido con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – _Gracias_ – toma el conejito, y luego se hecha encima de Link para luego besarlo

Algunas personas que estaban alrededor los miraban tiernamente porque pensaban, por su parecido, que eran hermanos gemelos jugando "a la traes" o a las "atrapadas" o cualquier otro juego que es necesario echarte encima de alguien (que gente tan inocente xD)

- _Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir_ – dijo Dark Link mientras se levantada – _Pero nos volveremos a ver_ – le guiña un ojo, y se va corriendo abrazando tiernamente el conejito de felpa que le dio Link

Link se levanta de suelo algo sonrojado. Después de un rato se dispuso a buscar una posada o por lo menos un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Encontró una posada no muy elegante, algo vieja, pero no le importo ya que él siempre ha sido sencillo; por lo menos la posada era cómoda para pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente. Link recordó que el gran árbol Deku le dijo que en Market se encontraba el castillo de la princesa Zelda y que fuera a verla. Lo malo es que Link no sabía ni donde estaba él, ya que Market es un lugar muy grande. Pregunto a unas señoras si sabía donde se encontraba el castillo, le señalaron que hacia el norte.

Link ya se hallaba en el camino al castillo para ver a la princesa.

**Continuara…**

**Les gusto? Quieren que lo continue? Sí? Entonces dejen reviews, por favor :3**


	3. Confución

**Quiero agrader los reviews tan lindos!. :3**

**Fukaru Rhyan, tengo pensado terminar este fic! Así que espero lo sigas leyendo. n.n. Arriba todas la niñas Yaoi! nOn  
Arashi Nagase, tu review me impacto! Jamás imagine que me pidieran lemon -/- xD...la neta no tengo pensado hacer lemon en este fic...Pero tal vez en el siguiente LinkXDark Link que tengo pensado escribir. ¬w¬. Espero que si escribas un fic LinkXDark Link que quiero ser la primera en leerlo!. OwO  
MisaoQ.Q., me alegra que te guste mi fic! OvO...tus reviewsson muy inspiradores!. n.n .Y sí, Link es muy adorable! OwO**

**Aprovecho para hacer publicidad de otro fic mío!. xD. Es un fic de Gravitation...Se llama "Dulce Pasión" Si alguien lo quiere leer busquelo en mi perfil! Si lo leen dejen reviews!. :3**

**Mejor le bajo, y pongo la contuniacion de mi fic. Este cap, no se por que, siento que me quedo mal. - -U...Bueno...me dicen si les gusto o no. n.n**

* * *

Link había entrado al castillo procurando que ningún guardia lo haya visto entra. Paso por unos pasillos donde había varios guardias más. O los guardias eran muy despistados o Link sabía escabullirse muy bien, ya que ningún guardia lo vio. Camino hacia un pasillo. Al llegar al final del pasillo, vio un jardín con una variación de flores muy hermosas, y en el fondo del jardín una niña más o menos de su edad. Se acerco a ella con cautela y después le hablo. 

- _Oye, disculpa, tú eres la princesa Zelda? -_

- la chica voltea a verlo – _Sí, y quien eres tú?_ – pregunta muy amable.

- _Me llamo Link –_

- _Link…así que tú eres el héroe del tiempo_ – la princesa mira hacia una ventana que daba adentro del castillo – _Mira, Link. Ese hombre es Ganondorf, es el rey de las Gerudos_ – señala a un hombre pelirrojo que va entrando al castillo – _Y el chico que esta a su lado y que se parece a ti es su "hijo" –_

Link vio que el chico al que se refería Zelda era Dark Link.

- _Ese hombre es malo. Quiere hacer "la paz" con Hyrule, pero yo no creo que eso sea cierto_ – deja de mirar por la ventana para ver a Link - _Link, no te acerques a ese chico. Fue creado por Ganondorf usando magia negra, lo hizo para que él algún día te matara…-_

Link le iba a contar a la princesa que se conocían, pero después de todo lo que le dijo, solo dijo que le iba hacer caso a su advertencia.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Link había ido a Death Mountain como le había dicho la princesa Zelda. Rescato a los Gorons de un monstruo. Los Gorons, como agradecimiento, le dieron la Goron's Ruby, otra de las piedras preciosa que debía encontrar.

Ahora Link estaba caminado hacía donde hallara camino, y se encontraba confuso. Por haber salvado a los Gorons había olvidado el asunto de Dark Link por un rato. Se preguntaba a sí mismo mentalmente ¿por que Dark Link se le acercaba tanto¿Sabía que tenía que matar a Link¿o eso de que le gusta es solo para ganar su confianza y atacarlo por la espalda? Y otra cosa ¿Qué tenía ese tal Ganondorf contra él?. El pobre Link se encontraba confundido, en parte por Dark Link y por otra parte porque no tenía ni la menos idea de donde podía estar la ultima piedra.

- _Link! Link!_ – el chico pelinegro salto encima de Link sin previo aviso.

- _Dark…-_ Link noto que tenia a pelinegro encima de él, y, por las advertencias de la princesa, se separo de él.

- _Link, que pasa?_ – pregunta el pelinegro preocupado al ver que Link retroceder un poco.

- _Dark, es cierto que fuiste creado por Ganondorf…para matarme?_ – pregunta en tono muy serio.

- al escuchar eso se quedo paralizado – _Pero como te enteraste de eso? –_

- agacha la cabeza a punto de llorar – _Entonces…era cierto…-_

Link trata de salir corriendo pero el pero el chico de ojos rojos no lo permitió tomándolo del brazo.

-_ Espera, Link. Déjame explicarte! -_

- _suéltame!_ – trataba de soltarse.

- _No, hasta que me dejes explicarte te soltare!_ – toma el otro brazo de Link para quedar frente a frente – _Sí, fui creado por Ganondorf para asesinarte, pero no quiero hacerlo! –_

- Link deja de hacer fuerza – _Como puedo saber que no mientes? –_ empiezan a brotar algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- _Link, yo jamás lastimaría a un chico tan lindo como tú –_ le sonríe picaramente – _y, además, no tengo razones para obedecer a Ganondorf –_ dice serio.

Link aun no sabía si creerle, solo lo miraba confundido derramando algunas lagrimas. No tenía idea de por que lloraba. Por alguna razón se sentía dolido, pero lo que Dark Link le decía lo calmaba. Pero recordó las advertencias de la princesa, eso lo confundió más.

- _Por favor, ya no llores. No me gusta verte llorar_ – pasa uno de sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de Link tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

Link no entendía por que lo trataba tan cariñosamente si solo llevaba pocos días de conocerse.

Tal vez si era cierto que le gustaba, no estaba seguro, pero le agradaba esa idea.

- _Lo lamento. Debí habértelo dicho antes…pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras por eso_ – dice un poco triste. Y abraza a Link.

- _Eso ya no importa_ – se limpia algunas lágrimas.

Hubo un silencio agradable que fue roto por Dark Link.

- _Se donde esta la piedra "Zora's Sapphire"_ – dijo separándose de Link.

- _uh? Como sabes que la estoy buscando? _– sorprendido.

- _ehh…bueno…mhh…-_ no sabía que decir.

- entre cierra sus ojos – _si vas a decirme una mentira mejor no me digas nada_ – a Dark Link le sale una gota en la cabeza estilo anime – _Y donde esta la Zora's Sapphire? –_

- _esta en los dominios Zoras –_

- _y donde esta eso? –_

- toma la muñeca de Link – _es por aquí –_

Camina junto a un lago mientras platican.

- _Dark, como es que siempre sabes donde estoy? –_

- _ejem…debo contestar eso?_ – pregunta nervioso.

- _Sí, por algo te lo pregunto –_

- _oh, mira, ya llegamos!_ – hace como si no le hubiera preguntado nada.

- _ehh…bueno –_

Entran a los dominios zoras, y van donde se encuentra el rey.

El rey se encontraba llorando.

- _creo que llegamos en un mal momento_ – dice Dark Link poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla mientras ve la forma de llorar del rey Zoras (lloraba de una forma bastante ridícula ¬¬U).

- _ehmm…disculpe, que le pasa?_ – pregunta Link al rey Zoras.

- voltea a ver a Link – _el gran pez Bubulubu se comió a la princesa Ruto, mi hija_ – sigue llorando.

- _es Jabu-jabu_ – corrige un zora a su rey –

- _mi hija no se llama Jabu-jabu_ – mira feo al zora que lo corrigió.

- _me refería al pez., señor_ – dice con una gota estilo anime.

Link y Dark Link evitaban reírse tapándose la boca.

- _y lo peor es que la princesa llevaba con ella la Zora's Sapphire, una reliquia muy valiosa_ -

- _que!_ – ambos chicos gritan sorprendidos.

- _lo se, es trágico_ – se seca algunas lagrimas con un pañuelo – _pero todavía es posible que la princesa este viva. Si tan solo alguien fuera tan valiente de sacarla del estomago de Bubulubu –_

- _Jabu-jabu_ – lo corrige el mismo zora.

- _si rescato a la princesa Ruto, me regalaría la Zora's Sapphire?_ – pregunta Link.

- el rey se queda pensativo – _sí _– señala un camino – _ve por ese camino hasta llegar a donde hay un pez gigante, ese es Bubulubu –_

-_ Jabu-jabu_ – el mismo zora.

- _eso, Jabu-jabu. Solo entra en su hocico, y ya estando dentro busca a la princesa –_

- _de acuerdo_ – él y Dark Link van hacia el camino señalado. Y llegan donde se encuentra Jabu-jabu.

- _Link, en verdad piensas entrar a su estomago_ – pregunta preocupado.

- _Sí. Debo tener la Zora's Sapphire_ – mira al pez

- petea al pez – _parece que esta muerto, no se mueve para nada…-_ levanta el labio del pez – _Bueno…Entremos_ –

- _Sí _– ambos entran al pez.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno...este cap siento que no es la gran cosa, pero espero que les haya gustado.  
Dejen reviews sinceros, si no les gusto este cap diganmelo con toda confianza. n.n**


	4. Un poco de celos

**Wiii! Reviews!. :3**

**Zelda No Hime, te agradesco mucho tu review! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic!. Espero lo sigas leyendo! n.n  
Neko Reeid, wiii! Gracias a mí te gusta la pareja de LinkXDark Link:3. Me halagas, gracias! T.T  
MisaoQ.Q.,chin...segun yo nadie iba a notar por qué puse que Dark Link lo acompaña. xDu. Espero te guste este cap, y que sigas leyendo mi fic. nOn  
Fukaru Rhyan, me alegra que te guste mi fic. nOn. Tratare de hacer los cap más largos. n.nU  
The Shade Ghost, tus reviews me gustaron mucho, te lo agradesco mucho! xD. Te comprendo, yo tambien tengo mente retorcida ú.u. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que me dejes reviews tan curas! nOn**

**Aquí esta el cap 4. Espero les guste.  
Como dije, tratare de hacer los cap un poco más largos. n.nU...espero. xDu**

**

* * *

**Link y Dark Link no tenían mucho tiempo de haber entrado en Bubulubu…digo! Jabu-jabu. 

- _Esto ya me esta enfadando_ – dice el chico pelinegro algo molesto.

- _A mí también, pero debemos hallar la Zora's Sapphire_ – dice el rubio mientras suspira.

Caminaron un rato más cuando de repente escuchan un grito, y ven que una chica zora es atacada por cosas raras.

- la chica los mira – _No se queden ahí viendo! Ayúdenme!_ – grita desesperada.

Link solo asiente con la cabeza y saca su espada para comenzar a pelear. Empieza a atacar a las cosas raras, mientras, Dark Link solo lo mira un poco embobado porque, según él, peleaba en forma sensual (tan chiquillo y ya esta pervertido ú.u). Después de derrotar a esas cosas se acerca a la chica.

- _Estas bien?_ – le pregunta.

- _Que? que si estoy bien? Casi soy comida de esas cosas! Claro que no estoy bien!_ – mira bien a Link – _Oye…como te llamas, precioso_? – le guiña un ojo, algo que a Dark Link no le agrado.

- _Link –_

- _Link, eh? Me llamo Ruto, y soy la princesa de los zoras_ – dice en tono de grandeza.

- _Al fin te encontramos! Podrías darme la Zora's Sapphire?_ –

- _Uh? Para que quieres la Zora's Sapphiere?_ – pone rostro semisexy – _Acaso quieres casarte conmigo? Porque por mí no hay ningún inconveniente_ - dice enviándole miradas coquetas.

- _Como que casarse contigo?_ – pregunta Dark Link notablemente molesto.

- _Qué es "casarse"?_ – pregunta Link.

- _La Zora's Sapphire es el anillo de compromiso de los zoras. Prefiero dársela a Link que al zora idiota que eligió a mi padre como mi prometido_ – dice molesta poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.

- _Pues Link no se casara contigo. Así que vas a tener que dárnosla por las buenas_ – en tono amenazante.

- _Oigan, qué es "casarse"?_ – pregunta de nuevo.

- _Hay algún problema de que Link sea mi prometido?_ – pregunta de manera desafiante.

- _Sí lo hay!_ – le grita molesto.

- _A sí? Pues cual es?_ – se cruza de brazos.

- _Que Link es mi novio_ – le envía una mirada ganadora y al mismo tiempo burlona.

- _Son novios?_ – pregunta incrédula – _Pe…pero ustedes…–_ se sonroja.

- _No, no somos hermanos ni familiares, solo nos parecemos_ –

- _Qué es "no…_ - antes de terminar la pregunta, Dark Link le tapa la boca.

La princesa se queda en shock un rato, y luego dice:

- _Lo hubieran dicho antes!_ – le empiezan a brillar los ojos, y le entrega la Zora's Sapphire a Link – _Yo apoyo por completo este tipo de relación!_..._Oigan, no me digan que quieren la piedra para casarse?_ – le guiña un ojo a ambos chicos.

Dark Link solo ríe entre dientes mientras Link no sabe ni que onda.

- _Pues no, la necesitamos para otra cosa. Pero tal vez la usemos para casarnos cuando ya no la necesitemos_ – dice sonriéndole picaramente a Link provocando que este se sonroje como siempre, mientras, la princesa solo ríe encantada al escuchar tal respuesta.

- _Esta bien. Bueno, ahora que la Zora's Sapphire no me pertenece, ya no tengo ningún motivo para esconderme dentro de Jabu-jabu _–

- _Esconderse?_ – ambos chicos pregunta.

- _Mi padre quería que le entregase la piedra al zora que me eligió como esposo, pero no quiero casarme con él, así que decidí mejor esconderme aquí…¿acaso creyeron que Jabu-jabu me trago? Este pez ni siquiera se mueve. Pa mí que ya de murió_ – dice pensativa.

- _Oye, princesa. Y le dijo a su padre que no quería casarse con ese zora? –_

- _Ya me puede decir que es "casarse"?_ – pregunta sintiéndose ignorado.

_-…Ehmm…no…-_ dice con una gota estilo anime.

- _Bueno…ya no importa_ – suspira – _vamonos_ – dicho esto, empiezan a caminar.

Afuera de Jabu-jabu.

- _Estoy seguro que de aquí en adelante puede irse a casa sola_ – le dice Dark Link a la princesa.

_- Claro, pero…-_ empieza a chocar sus dedos índices entre si en forma de vergüenza.

- _Necesita algo más?_ – Link le pregunta amablemente.

- _Este…podrían…-_ se sonroja – _podrían darse un beso en frente de mí? _– pone rostro de suplica.

- _Qué!_ – se pone todo rojo.

- _Es que siempre he querido ver a dos chicos besarse! –_

- _No hay ningún problema_ – sonríe picaramente para luego darle un apasionado beso a Link.

Link trataba de empujarlo, mientras, la princesa veía la escena con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- se separa de Link – _Ya estas feliz, princesa? -_

- _Claro! ♥-♥_ – se despide con la mano, y desde lejos le grita a Link – _Link, si un día dejas a Dark, te dejare ser mi prometido! –_

Dark Link se molesto un poco por el comentario.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

La princesa, después de haber visto el beso, regreso a su casa. Ahora los chicos se encontraban caminando hacia Market.

- _Sigues enojado? –_

- _Tal vez…-_ abrazando las caderas de Link por la espalda. (ósea, detrás de él…eh! No mal piensen! ¬-¬)

- _Pero, por que te enojaste?_ – le pregunta algo confundido.

-_ Bueno…me molesto que la princesa, desde que la hayamos, te mirara de esa forma…- _dice entre molesto y confundido, y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que Link no noto por estar enfrente de él.

- _Eh? De que forma me miraba? –_ pregunta sin entender lo que pasa.

- _Como que en que forma te miraba? _– le dice casi gritando – _Acaso no lo notaste?; Te miraba de una forma…un poco_..._mhh_...– no sabía en que forma explicárselo.

Link no entendía a que se refería, ni por qué estaba enojado. Tampoco noto que estaba un poco celoso. (un poco? ¬,¬)

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a Market ven a un caballo que llevaba a dos personas encima. Link noto que era la princesa Zelda e Impa, y empieza a correr hacia el caballo.

- _Link, que pasa? –_

- _Es la princesa Zelda. Vamos – _

Ambos chicos corren lo más deprisa que pueden hacia la princesa.

- _Princesa! -_

- _Link! –_ le avienta a Link un objeto que le cae justo en la cabeza haciéndolo caer medio noqueado – _jejeje opss_ – le cae una gota estilo anime a ella y a Impa mientras desaparece de vista.

- _Link, estas bien?_ – le ayuda a levantarse.

- _Eso creo_ – medio mareado por el golpe.

Link recoge el objeto que le tiro Zelda y nota que es una ocarina.

- _Me has desobedecido otra vez, Dark Link_ -

Ambos chicos voltean a ver de quien es la voz. y ven que es de un hombre pelirrojo encima de un caballo negro.

- _Te ordene que mataras al chico_ – dice el hombre furioso.

_- No tengo por qué obedecerte, Ganondorf_ – dice Dark Link desafiante.

- _Insolente! Te enseñare a respetarme!_ – truena sus dedos y aparece como un campo de fuerza alrededor de Dark Link y desaparece.

- _Dark!_ – voltea a ver a Ganondorf – _Qué le hiciste!_ – saca su espada.

- _Nada, solo lo regrese a casa…Lo mande a que te matara pero me desobedeció. Parece que se hicieron buenos amigos_ – empieza a reír burlonamente – _Ahora dame la ocarina, niño –_

- _No te daré nada! –_

Link salta hacia él con intención de atacarlo, pero Ganondorf hace una esfera morada que lo golpea y lo saca volando dejando caer la ocarina de Saria. Ganondorf agarra la ocarina creyendo que es la ocarina de Zelda.

- _Te mataría, pero no rebajo mi nivel matando niños, mejor que Dark lo haga_ - dicho esto, hace andar a su caballo y desaparece de la vista de Link.

- _Se llevo la ocarina que me dio Saria…-_ le aparece una gota estilo anime – _Primero iré al templo del tiempo y luego busco a Dark_ – se dice así mismo.

Link entra a Market y va hacia el templo del tiempo. Al entrar, pone las piedras en sus respectivos lugares, y, con la ocarina del tiempo, toca una melodía que le enseño la princesa Zelda.

Al tocar la melodía, se abre un portal donde adentro había una espada en un pedestal.

Una de las cosas que la princesa le contó fue que solo la Master Sword, la espada del pedestal, servía para derrotar a cualquiera con maldad en su corazón.

Link se acerco lentamente a la espada y puso sus manos en el mango para tratar de sacarla, y lo logra.

Link se empieza a sentir mareado. Cierra los ojos sintiéndose raro y como si se desvaneciera; al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que esta en otro lugar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Les gusto este cap? Espero que sí.  
Dejen reviews, porfa. :3**


	5. Pequeña confesión

**Wiiiii! Reviews!. nOn**

**The Shade Ghost, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior! Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. :3  
Neko Rheeid, me alegra que te guste mi fic!. :3. Genial, ya tengo porra personalizada!. xD. Y no te lastimaste con la caida? o.o.  
Vampire zelda, con que este es el primer Zelda yaoi que lees? Genial! nOn. No se que le falta a mí fic, dime que es n.nU  
Fukaru Rhyan, que bueno que te guste mi fic! nOn. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, que batalle un poco al escribirlo. Espero que salgas bien en tus examenes n.n  
Rei Hiwatari-Kon, gracias por tu review! T.T. Espero que no tardes en escribir tu fic Sonadow que esta muy lindo! nOn**

**Bueno, aquí les pongo el siguiete cap. Espero que les guste...Si no les gusto, pueden decirmelo con confianza n.nU**

* * *

- _Link_ – habla un hombre que parece ser de avanzada edad - _Estas en la cámara de los sabios. Han pasado 7 años desde que tomaste la espada del pedestal…-_

- _Como? 7 años?_ – pregunta Link sorprendido.

- _Sí. Mírate, Link. Has crecido, eres un adulto –_

Link se mira sorprendido sin poder creer que haya crecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Link se había convertido en un adulto muy atractivo. (sí, muy atractivo y muy sexy o¬o)

- _Soy Rauro, uno de los seis sabios. Fuiste encerrado estos 7 años en el templo, porque eras muy joven cuando tomaste la espada. En todo este tiempo que estuviste encerrado, Ganondorf aprovecho para tomar el control sobre Hyrule y apoderarse de el por completo. Ahora tiene a casi todo Hyrule bajo su poder. Link, es tu deber como el héroe del tiempo salvar a Hyrule de Ganondorf…-_

Rauro le siguió explicando que debía hacer para despertar a los cinco sabios restantes.

(En resumen: me da flojera escribir algo que ya todos sabemos -o-)

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ahora Link iba hacia Kokiri forest donde se haya el templo del bosque, el primer templo que Rauro le dijo que fuera. Al llegar, camino entre las casas de los Kokiris, pero parecían estar abandonadas. Esto le preocupo mucho.

Se detuvo al ver a un chico Kokiri era atacado por un Deku Baba. Y atacar al Deku Baba y lo derrota.

_- Estas bien? - _

Le pregunta al chico, pero no recibe respuesta. El chico le parece un poco familiar, y se da cuenta que es Mido, el jefe de los Kokiris, un chico que siempre lo molestaba por no tener un hada como todos lo demás.

– _Que le paso al bosque Kokiri? - _

- _Desde que el árbol Deku murió muchos Deku Baba nos han atacado. Ya no podemos salir a jugar como antes. Nos hemos estado escondiendo…Y él no esta para protegernos –_ lo último lo dice en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharlo.

- _Quien él?_ – le pregunta curioso.

_-…El tonto de Link!_ – empiezan a brotar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos _– Ese tonto! Se fue y nunca regreso!_ – trata de secarse las lágrimas con su brazo.

Al parecer Mido no había notado que quien estaba enfrente de él era Link.

Link se sentía mal por Mido. Aunque nunca se pudo llevar bien con él, siempre lo considero como un amigo.

_- Lo peor de todo fue que…-_ toma un poco de aire aun tratando de sacarse las lágrimas - _fue que nunca le pude decir que…-_

_- Que cosa?_ – pregunta amable y tratando de no parecer interesado en el asunto.

_- Que me….que me gustaba…–_ agacha la cabeza y se sonroja.

_- Co…co…como?_ – se sorprende ante la respuesta y se sonroja un poco.

_- Nunca me atreví a decírselo porque se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Saria, eso no me gustaba…creo que por eso lo trataba mal; estaba celoso…–_ dice triste.

Link estaba en un estado de shock. Jamás imagino una confesión de ese tipo por parte de Mido.

_- A veces pienso que le sucedió algo malo. Se supone que solo le iba a entregar la Kokiri's Emerald a una tal Zelda y que luego iba a regresar. Y eso fue hace más de 7 años…_- dice preocupado _- Crees que Link algún día regrese? -_

_- No sabría decirte…-_ dice pensativo – _Y donde esta Saria?_ – cambia el tema.

_- Cuando Link se fue, Saria entro al templo del bosque. Dijo que tenía que hacer algo, pero nunca regreso –_

_- Al templo del bosque? Justamente voy hacia allá – _

- _Te acompaño. Estaba apunto de ir a buscar a Saria cuando me ataco el Deku Baba_ –

_- Este…no!_ – se pone nervioso – _puede ser peligroso para ti. Es mejor que vaya solo –_

_- Esta bien…-_ ve a Link confundido.

Link tenía pensado decirle a Mido que era él pero, después de la confesión, prefirió mejor no hacerlo y alejársele un poco para que este no se diera cuenta de quien es y así evitar un rechazo de su parte.

Ahora Link se encontraba caminado hacia el templo del bosque, cuando noto que Mido lo seguía.

_- Te dije que no vinieras_ – suspira.

- _Pero quiero ir a buscar a Saria…–_

_- …Esta bien…-_ resignado.

Link no quería que lo acompañara, pero tampoco podía dejar que regresara solo a Kokiri forest habiendo tantos Deku Baba que podrían atacarlo.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron al templo del bosque, y entraron. Link caminaba unos cuantos centímetros lejos de Mido. Cuando de repente, de una pintura salio algo como un fantasma que los empezó a atacar. Link intenta atacarlo con la espada pero no le funciona.

- _Aniki, que es eso?_ - pregunta asustado al ver a lo que parecer ser un fantasma.

_- No lo se. Pero la espada no lo daña_ – el fantasma lo ataca tirándole rayos –…_Mido, corre! –_

- _No voy a…a dejarte solo_ – empieza a temblar muy asustando – _Deber ha…haber algo que lo dañe _– mira hacia todos lados buscando algo con que atacarlo. Y escucha una voz nada familiar detrás de él.

_- Claro que hay que lo dañe – _

Mido, asustado, voltea a ver quien es y solo ve la silueta de un muchacho que creyó que era otro fantasma, y se desmaya de miedo.

_- Uhmm?_ – el muchacho se acerca a Mido – _Que miedoso_ – voltea a ver a Link, y le lanza un arco - _Toma, con eso lo vencerás -_

- _Quien eres tú?_ – le pregunta mientras va esquivando los rayos del fantasma, pero no recibe respuesta.

Link apunta al fantasma y les dispara una fecha que le da en la cabeza, y este desaparece hecho polvo.

Después, un brillo resplandeciente llena el lugar. El brillo comienza a desvanecerse dejando ver a una chica Kokiri.

- _Link, gracias a ti el bosque Kokiri regreso a la normalidad –_

- _Saria…-_ solo pronuncia el nombre de la chica que fue su mejor amiga de la infancia.

- _Soy la sabia del bosque, por eso, ya no puedo estar en este mundo. Pero siempre seremos amigos, verdad?_ – le sonríe dulcemente, y comienza a desaparece poco a poco con el mismo brillo.

- _Sí…_- sonríe para sus adentros. Y voltea a ver a Mido – _Mh? Que le paso? -_

- _Al parecer se desmayo de miedo…-_

- _Oye…y quien eres tú?_ – pregunta mientras hace unas muecas inocentes de confusión.

- _Me llamo Sheik. Soy un Sheikah_ – dice mientras tijerea a Link - (tijerear: mirar a alguien de pies a cabeza en forma perversa xD) – _Y tú eres Link, el héroe del tiempo, no? –_

- _Sí_ – se queda pensativo unos segundos – _Que es un Sheikah? –_

- _Estoy seguro que no te interesara saberlo…-_ se acerca lentamente a Link – _Por que no mejor vamos a un lugar más cómodo? – _dice mientras le lanza miradas coquetas.

- _Para que?_ - dice confundido.

- _Que inocente…Así es como me gustan_ – pensó – _Alguna vez te han dicho que eres lindo?_ – empieza a acércasele más.

_- Ehmm….bueno, de hecho sí – _

Link baja su rostro y se sonroja al recordar a cierto chico pelinegro dueño de un par de ojos rojos que, alguna vez, se lo había dicho. Y después recordó que iba a ir a buscarlo después de salir de templo de tiempo, pero por lo que había sucedido lo olvido por completo. Así que ahora iba en su búsqueda.

- _Tengo que irme!. Por favor, cuida mientras a Mido, y no le digas quien soy_ – después de haber dicho esto, se va corriendo dejando al Sheikah alborotado.

- _Demonios, se me fue…-_ dice el Sheikah frustrado. (pobre xD)

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Mhhh...este cap me quedo corto - -U. Lo siento. Les había dicho que los iba a hacer más largo! x.X. Tratare de hacer el proximo más largo!**

**Dejen reviews, sí? n.n**


	6. Reencuentro

**Hola! Como estan? Bien? Que bueno, porque yo también!. :3**

**Rei Hiwatari-Kon, es bueno saber que aun lees mi fic!. :3. Espero te guste este cap!  
Fukaru Rhyan. Sí, parece que Sheik se quiere propasar con nuestro adorable Link ¬¬ xD. que mal que tengas examene. Espero que salgas bien! n.n  
FallenAngelDayhan, según yo Sheik es hombre, ya que se supone que Zelda le pidio a Impa convertirla en un chico Sheikah para que Ganondorf no la encontrara. Bueno, eso dice en el manga. Y si es mentira pues...no importa! Como dices: más Yaoi para nosotras! xD  
Neko Rheeid, sí, estuvo corto el cap anterior...-.-U. Aunque que bueno que te gusto!. Me alegra que no te lastimara la caida. xD. Ah! y gracias por el pastel!. :3  
MisaoQ.Q., Agregaste mi fic a tus favoritos? Me halagas, gracias! nOn. Y sí, sí he leido el manga de OoT y también el de FS. n.n. Supongo que ya notaste que el fic lo base tanto en el juego como en el manga. :3  
MEREDY, me alegra que te gusten los cap! No te preocupes por no haberme dejado reviews en el cap anterior. Espero que sigas leyendo mi ficn.n**

* * *

Link fue hacia Death Mountain donde se hallaba el templo de fuego. Rescato de nuevo a los Gorons pero ahora de un dragón. Y descubrió que el sabio del fuego era Darunia, el jefe de los Gorons. 

También volvió a encontrarse con el chico Sheikah.

- _Oye, Link, ya que te deshiciste del dragón ¿no te gustaría quedarte un rato conmigo?_ – pregunta el Sheikah en forma muy sensual.

- _Lo siento. Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos luego_ – se despide del chico con la mano mientras se va corriendo.

_- A la próxima no te me escapas!_ – se dice a sí mismo algo molesto.

Al parecer Link es demasiando inocente como para notar las intenciones del Sheikah.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ahora Link se encontraba caminando en Kakariko Village, una cuidad que esta al lado de Death Mountain; para buscar a Dark Link o algo que le ayude a encontrarlo. Preguntaba a la gente si sabían algo sobre él, pero nadie sabía nada.

Empezaba a sentirse solo. Quería estar junto a él, y comenzaba a extrañarlo.

Link estaba recostado en el pozo muy sumido en sus pensamientos y, con una la mirada preocupada, solo veía hacia el suelo. Cuando una mujer madura le habla.

- _Link, eres tú? -_ le pregunta la mujer. (no, es Mario Bros ¬¬!)

– se sorprende al ver a la mujer – _Impa?_ –

- _Link…han pasado 7 años…-_ sonríe levemente.

Impa llevo a Link a una posada mientras él le contaba que, para él, los 7 años pasaron en tan solo unos minutos y que ya había roto dos de los cinco de sellos para liberar a los seis sabios. Y también le contó, con un poco de pena, a quien buscaba.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Link, la princesa me dijo que ese chico podría ser peligroso, y me dijo que le prometiste no acércate a él _– dice molesta y preocupada.

- _Sí…pero lo conocí antes de que la princesa me advirtiera sobre él_ – se defiende – _Y, además, él no es peligroso…_- agacha el rostro tratando de esconder sus ojos llorosos, pero no lo logra del todo, ya que Impa lo nota.

- _Quiero que me digas la verdad¿Hay algo entre ese chico y tú?_ – pregunta seria y un poco avergonzada por haber hecho la pregunta.

- _A que te refieres con "algo"? _– pregunta haciendo muecas de no entender, aun con los ojos un poco llorosos.

- _Me refiero a que…-_ se sonroja un poco – _Bueno…tú sabes_ – Link niega con la cabeza _–…me refiero a que si tenías algún sentimiento especial hacía él…-_

- _Bueno…siempre que estoy con él, siento que mi corazón se acelera…, también siento un poco de miedo, pero, lo extraño es que, también me siento feliz_ – sonríe levemente con una mirada tierna y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Impa supo, por la respuesta de Link, que clase de relación tenían.

- _Y…son novios?_ – pregunta con curiosidad.

- _Eh?_ – recordó a haber oído esa palabra antes. Cuando estaban con la princesa Ruto, Dark Link dijo que eran novios – _creo que sí_ – responde como si fuera cualquier cosa, ya que no sabe su significado.

Impa trataba de disimular su sorpresa, y estaba algo sonrojada.

- _Oye, donde esta la princesa?_ –

- _No tengo idea. Solo se que esta segura –_

Siguieron conversando hasta que escucharon gritos provenientes de afuera de la posada. Salieron a ver que pasaba, y vieron a mucha gente corriendo a esconderse a sus casas.

- _Al parecer ha venido otro ayudante de Ganondorf…-_ dice Impa poniéndose en guardia.

Hubo algo que capto la atención de Link, y fue que desde lejos se podía ver a un muchacho de su edad caminar hacia donde estaba ellos. Al llegar el muchacho, tanto Link como Impa, se sorprender al verlo.

- _Dark…_- es lo único que puede decir por la sorpresa.

Efectivamente, era Dark Link. Ahora era un adulto al igual que Link. Seguían siendo físicamente iguales, solo que el cabello de Dark Link era un poco más largo. Y en esto momentos su ojos rojos no tenían brillo, y tenía una mirada perdida que a Link le pareció extraña.

_- Link, no te le acerques!_ – Link voltea a verla desconcertado – _Mira sus ojos, están apagados. Eso significa que esta siendo controlado por Ganondorf…– _

Dicho esto, Dark Link desenfunda su espada y comienza a atacar a ambos pero principalmente a Link. Link lo único que hace es defenderse con le escudo, pero aun así le llegan algunos ataques.

- _Link, atácalo! –_

- _No! no voy a atacarlo!_ – le dice mientras recibe varios golpes por parte de Dark Link.

- _Entonces yo lo haré! –_

Impa empieza a atacarlo pero este, con tan solo un golpe, la deja tirada en el suelo. Después de la pequeña interrupción, sigue atacando a Link, pero cada vez con menos fuerza, ya que comenzaba a casarse por el esfuerzo que hacía con cada ataque. Link, a pesar de que estaba herido, seguía con la pelea. Estaba esperando el momento preciso para atacarlo sin lastimarlo mucho.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Dark Link diera un paso en falso que Link aprovecho para golpearlo en el estomago con el mango de la espada sacándole el aire y provocando que este se desmayara.

Link estaba cansado y herido, esto provoca que caiga al suelo respirando agitadamente con algo de dificultad. Después de unos minutos Dark Link comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se levanta haciendo algo de esfuerzo, ya que le faltaba un poco el aire y estaba algo cansado. Comienza a ver el lugar como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida. Voltea a ver hacia todos lados cuando ve a alguien, y se da cuenta de que es Link.

- _Li…Link?_ – pregunta el pelinegro bastante sorprendido sin poder creer a quien veía.

- mira al chico, y nota que sus ojos eran normales - _Dark…_- le sonríe dulcemente para luego caer inconsciente.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Era de noche cuando Link comienza a despertar. Al abrir los ojos, nota que esta acostado en una cama y que tiene algunas vendas en el cuerpo. Trata de levantarse pero un dolor no se lo permiten, así que solo se recarga en la cabecera.

Empieza a escuchar un ruido, y al voltear ve que es una puerta que se abre dejando pasar a Impa y a Dark Link.

Dark Link al ver al rubio levantado, sin pensarlo dos veces, se le hecha encima y comienza a besarlo varias veces en forma muy apasionada. Link respondía encantado cada beso, pero estaba algo avergonzado porque noto que Impa los veía. Por su parte, Impa, veía la escena un poco apenada.

- _Cof..cof…Mejor los dejo solos_ – dicho esto, se va cerrando al puerta del cuarto.

- _Link, perdóname por atacarte. No sabía lo que hacia…–_ dice el pelinegro con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

- _No importa. Se que no lo hiciste apropósito_ – le sonríe tiernamente.

- lo mira detenidamente - _Los años te han sentado bien; estas guapísimo!_ (verdad que sí? OwO) – ante este comentario, Link se sonroja.

- _Bueno, es obvio, ya que me parezco a ti_ – ríe divertido mientras el pelinegro también se sonroja un poco.

- _Impa me contó todo lo que ha pasado…También me contó que me estuviste buscando – _le envía una mirada cariñosa – _Pobre, me debiste extrañar mucho_ – le acaricia el rostro.

- _Jejeje. Sí_ – ríe mientras le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _Sabes? Me debes 7 años de besos…_- dice en un tono muy sensual - _Y me los voy a cobrar ahora _– toma entre sus manos el rostro del rubio y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente.

Link sintió la lengua del pelinegro jugueteando y saboreando la suya dentro de su boca. Después de esto, Dark Link comienza a quitarle la ropa lentamente.

- _Dark, que…que haces? Pa…para que me estas qui…quitando al ropa?_ – pregunta comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

- _Tú solo relájate_ – le envía una mirada sexy que provoco que Link se pusiera más nervioso.

_- Que…que me vas a hacer?_ – trata de empujarlo pero, como estaba cansado y herido, no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo.

- _No te haré nada malo. Créeme_ – le sonríe dulcemente, lo cual hace que el rubio se clame un poco.

Al ver que se había calmado, comenzó a besarlo. Y después, lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo que el rubio experimente una extraña sensación de agrado pero a la vez hizo que comenzara a asustarse. E intenta empujarlo de nuevo. Dark link se da cuenta de eso, y, para tratar de tranquilizarlo, le susurra al oído:

- _Tranquilo, Link. Sabes que nunca te lastimaría…–_ de nuevo comienza a besar y mordisquear los labios del rubio.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Oigan, chicos, parece que ayer no durmieron_ – dice la mujer divertida en tono burlón.

- _No. Estuvimos ocupados haciendo algo_ – responde el pelinegro mientras Link se sonroja un poco al recordar lo que hicieron.

- _Pues que estuvieron haciendo? –_ pregunta burlona, aunque ya se había imaginado lo que habían hecho.

- _Lo que hacen las parejas en la noche_ – abraza cariñosamente al rubio y lo besa en forma sensual.

Impa se sonroja, y solo se voltea a ver hacia otro lado.

- _Este…solo les iba a decir que el templo más cercano es el templo de agua que esta en Lake Hylian _–

- aun sonrojado – _Ehh…y los demás templos? –_

- _El templo del espíritu esta en Gerudo Valley_ – responde Dark Link en tono serio.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Este...sorry, por haber cortado la escena "fuerte" ¬W¬U. Pero ya les había dicho que no tenía pensado hacer lemon en este fic. Sorry! - -U  
****Espero que les haya gustado el cap n.nU.  
Si les gusto, dejen reviews n.n**


	7. ¿Más celos?

**Perdón por haber tardado! Es que no he sentido muy inspirada por culpa de la escuela! T-T...Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap. Espero que les guste...pero antes! Reviews! OvO**

**Misao.Q.Q., Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior! nOn. Sí, Vio es cool! o.o, pero me gusta más Rojo porque es muy tierno! oWo.  
MEREDY, Sí, fue pronto la escena, pero es que Dark no se pudo aguantar. xD  
Vampire zelda, perdón por haber cortado la escena. Pero es que no me gusta el lemon en fanfics, no se por que x.xU  
Rei Hiwatari-Kon, en serio te gusto el cap? Me alegra mucho! n.n. Sobre tu fic, no hay problema, continualo cuando puedas n.n  
Neko Rheeid. Parece que Link ya no es tan inocente como antes. ú.u. Oye! me hiciste imaginar a Ganondorf correteando a Link! xD. Y yo también envidio a Dark T-T. Ah! Tu fic ya lo he leido antes, la verdad es que me gusta mucho n.n, pero por las prisas no te había dejado reviews, sorry - -U. Y gracias por el flan! lastima que solo lo probe poquito porque los Links se lo comieron todo. n.nU****  
****Zilia K, que bien, otra que gracias a mí ha leido su primer fic Yaoi de Zelda! nOn. Me alegra que te guste esta pareja! Gracias por las felicitaciones! n.n. Y gracias por enterderel haber cortado la escena n.nU.  
Fukary Rhyan, sí entendi lo de "papi y mami" xD. Yo tampoco soy fanatica del lemon...bueno, de hecho sí ¬,¬, pero cuando se trata de fanfics no me gusta.  
The Shade Ghost, me alegra que te guste mi fic! non. Y no, no voy a ponerlos a pelear. No te preocupes, n.nU**

**Bueno...como ya les dije, no he estado muy inspirada, así que dudo que les guste esta cap, - -U. Pero luego me dicen si les gusto o no T-T.**

**

* * *

**

**-** _Aléjate de Link!_ – grita el pelinegro tratando de alejarlo de la chica Zora.

- _Que! Por que! Solo le pedí un beso_ – dice molesta – _Anda! Deja que me de un besito!_ – comienza a jalar a Link del brazo.

– _Princesa, me esta lastimando_ – dice el rubio algo apenado.

- _No te lastimaría si Dark te soltara!_ –

- _Hasta crees que voy a dejar que me lo quites! –_

- _No te lo voy a quitar, solo quiero un besito! –_

- _Suéltalo!_ – le grita mientras jala a Link para alejarlo de la Zora.

_-…Esta bien_ – deja de jalarlo dejándolo mareado – _Cuando Dark no este, me lo das_ – le guiña un ojo.

- _Nunca lo dejaré solo y menos contigo_ – dice mientras le lanza una mirada amenazadora.

- _No aguantas ni una broma_ – ríe.

- _Estoy mareado…–_ con los ojos hechos espiral.

- _Cariñito, yo te quito lo mareado!_ – tratar de abrazarlo pero Dark Link lo hace primero.

- _Aléjate de él. Solo lo harás vomitar –_ dice en forma de burla..

- _Ja ja, muy gracioso –_ dice sarcástica mirándolo feo.

- _Se están peleando por mi culpa?_ – pregunta con los ojos llorosos.

- _No nos estamos peleando por tu culpa_ – le dice cariñosamente mientras le acaricia algunos mechones de cabello – _Nos estamos peleando por su culpa!_ – señala a Ruto.

- _Perdón? Mi culpa? Es culpa de tu celos_ – lo mira en forma burlona.

- _Dark, por que estas celoso? _– hace muecas de confusión.

- _Que! No estoy celoso…–_ le responde un poco molesto mientras se cruza de brazos.

- _Sí, claro, no estas celoso_ – se les acerca – _Cariñito, verdad que Dark esta celoso?_ – le pregunta en un tono dulce como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- _Si él dice que no, debe ser porque no_ – sonríe en forma amable.

- _Diosas! Que inocente_ – comienza a reír divertida. Pero deja de reír al ver a algo raro que comienza a salir del agua – _Un monstruo!_ – al decir esto, señala al monstruo.

Ambos chicos voltean a ver que es lo que señala. Y Vieron una especie de monstruo gelatinoso que comienza a atacarlos.

- _Que es eso?_ – pregunta mientras trata de esquivar y golpear los tentáculos que salen de monstruo.

- _Es Morpha. Es aliado de Ganondorf_ – le responde Dark Link muy seguro.

- _Auxilio! Esa cosa me quiere ponerme sus pegajoso tentáculos encima!_ – Morpha, con uno de sus tentáculos, la agarra de la cintura – _Ayúdenme!_ –

- _Tranquilice!_ – correr hacia Morpha con intención de atacarlo, pero Dark Link lo detiene.

- _Espera. Yo se como derrotarlo_ – saca un Hook Shoot, y punta a una esfera que esta en el interior de Morpha. Dispara el Hook Shoot, y al golpear la esfera con la punta, se destruye, y Morpha se evapora como si los rayos de Sol le pegaran.

- _Dark, como sabías que era su punto débil?_ – le pregunta con un tono de admiración en su voz.

- se sonroja un poco – _Ehmm…bueno, digamos que le atine_ – sonríe.

- _Oigan, par de tortolitos! Podrían ayudar a su princesa a levantarse?_ – pregunta molesta cruzada de brazos.

- _Sí_ – dice amablemente mientras le ayuda a levantarse tomándola del brazo. Pero la suelta al ver que es rodeada por un extraño brillo igual que el de Saria y Darunia. Eso solo significo una cosa; Ruto es una de los seis sabios.

- _Soy la sabia del agua?_ – con un tono sorprendido y un poco triste en su voz –_ Ni modo! _- suspira - _Tengo que cumplir mi deber como la sabia del agua, así que ya no puedo estar en este mundo. Link, ya no nos podremos casar, que lastima! –_

_- Sí, que lastima…–_ dice sarcástico y algo molesto por el comentario de la princesa.

- _Dark, cásate con Link por mí, sí?_ – le guiña un ojo, y después desaparece poco a poco junto con el brillo.

- ante esta petición, no pudo evitar sonreír – _Por supuesto…–_

- _Dark…que es "casar"? -_

_- Ehh…luego te explico. Primero salgamos de aquí –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ya fuera del templo de agua.

- _Ya me vas a decir que es "casar"?_ - le pregunta casi en suplica.

_- Esta bien…_- ríe un poco divertido. Y cuando estaba apunto de decirle, siente la presencia de alguien observándolos.

- _Creí que Ganondorf te había mandado a matar a Link…-_ de entre las sombras aparece el chico Sheikah.

- _Eso es algo que no te importa…–_ le responde algo molesto.

- _Sheik? –_

- _Link, ya lo conocías?_ – le pregunta sorprendido.

- _Pues sí, por?_ – lo mira confundido por su reacción.

- _No te ha hecho nada, verdad?_ – pregunta un poco asustado.

- _No, nada_ – se da cuenta de su mirada preocupada – _Dark, que pasa?_ – pregunta empezando a preocuparse por él.

- _No te preocupes, Dark. Jamás dañaría a una lindura como Link_ – mira Link de una forma muy coqueta que hace que el pelinegro se moleste.

- _Que es lo que quieres? –_

- _Solo quería saber si Link estaba bien –_

- _No tienes por que preocuparte por él. Así que no te le acerques_ – le advierte en un tono muy amenazador.

- le sorprende su comportamiento – _Que pasa? Por que le dices eso? –_

- _Es aliado de Ganondorf -_

- _Tengo entendido que tu deber era matarlo no hacerse amigo. ¿Por que no lo hiciste¿Acaso desobedecerás a Ganondorf? –_

- _Sí. No tengo razones para obedecerlo. Y, además, Link es más que mi amigo, sabes? –_

- _Ah, sí?_ – pregunta curioso – _entonces, que es? –_

- _Mi novio_ – le responde muy confiado. Mientras el Sheikah se queda boquiabierto ante la respuesta.

- _Me pregunto que significa esa palabra…-_ se queda pensando el rubio.

- _De verdad son novios?_ – pregunta un poco incrédulo – _Se dan besitos y se hacen cosas? _– en tono pervertido.

- _Claro_ – le responde de la misma manera. Mientras, Link agacha la cabeza completamente ruborizado.

- _Bueno, en ese caso, no hay de que preocuparme _- dice algo aliviado – _Pero…lastima, me quería ligar a Link _– suspira "triste".

- _Como?_ – pregunta mirándolo feo.

- _No, nada!_ – le cae una gota estilo anime – _Entonces…si eres su novio…, eso significa que estas en contra de Ganondorf…? _– pregunta serio.

El Sheikah les contó que no es aliando de Ganondorf, sino que le quiere hacer creer que lo es y, así, poder sacar información sobre como derrotarlo. Después de contarles esto, Dark Link no estaba muy convencido, pero no tenía otra opción mas que creerle, ya que parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Y el Sheikah le siguió preguntando que tipo de cosas hace con Link, mientras él le contestaba sin ningún problema. (Par de pervertidos ¬W¬)

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Cuando caminaban hacia Gerudo Valley, un grupo de monstruos los empezaron a atacar. Trataron de derrotarlos, pero eran demasiados. Así que tuvieron que esconderse en Lon Lon Ranch, un rancho que estaba cercas de donde los estaban atacando.

Fueron bien recibidos por los dueños, y los dejaron esconderse en el granero por lo que los monstruos dejaban de buscarlos.

- _Este lugar es cómodo_ – dice el pelinegro mientras se recuesta en la paja.

- _Eso parece_ – responde el rubio mientras esta entretenido acariciando el lomo de una de las yeguas del granero.

- _Oye, Link, te gustaría hacer "cositas"?_ – lo mira en forma coqueta.

- _Mhh? _– deja de acariciar a la yagua para voltearlo a ver – _"cositas"? que es eso? –_

Mientras preguntaba eso, el pelinegro se había levantado para acercársele y abrazarlo por la espalda.

- _Recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?_ – pregunta en tono sensual.

- _Ehh…_ - se queda un rato pensando, y luego se sonroja al entender de que hablaba – _Te refieres a…a lo que hicimos en el cuarto?_ – pregunta un poco tembloroso.

- _Aja…-_ ante la respuesta, Link lo empuja levemente – _Que pasa?_ – hace una mueca inocente.

- _No…no quiero…–_ agacha la cabeza con los ojos un poco llorosos.

- _Por que_? – lo mira sorprendido.

- _Es que…aun me duele_ – dice apenado.

- da un pequeño suspiro – _Esta bien. No te preocupes, lo entiendo_ – dice mientras acaricia su rostro y luego lo besa. (Que comprensivo OwO)

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Si no les gusto el cap, saben que pueden quejarse con toda confianza...n.nU**


	8. Malos recuerdos

**Perdónenme! Esta vez sí que me tarde. n.nU. Se que no les va importar, pero les digo que me tarde porque estuve enferma de gripa...Y también porque escribi otro fic, pero este es de un solo cap. Es de Pokémon. Si les interesa leerlo, puede buscarlo en mi perfil, ah, y claro que es Yaoi.**

**Zilia K, Sí, a mí también me sorprendio lo comprensivo que puede ser Dark. xD. Y yo también quisiera tener un Link -.-. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. n.n  
Rei Hiwatari-Kon, Gracias por el Sonadow! Ya lo lei completo! Estuvo muy lindo! Shadow es un picaron, y le quito la inocencia a Sonic,¬W¬, xD  
Neko Rheeid, Yo no hago sufrir a Dark, son sus celos los que lo hacen sufrir, xD. Tal vez algún día Link se entere del significado de esas palabras..., 9.9. No sabes que le duele a Link?. xD. Oye, si secuentras a Link menos podre seguir el fic, es el protagonista, xD. Ah, y ten más cuidado con esas piruetas, n.n  
Dialirvi, Wow! Gracias a mí es tu primer Yaoi! Que bien! Y no te preocupes, no habrá lemon en este fic. n.n  
The Shade Ghost, quizás lo que le falta al capitulo anterior sea porque no estaba muy inspirada cuando lo escribí por culpa de la escuela, -o-U. Y sí, se comieron la torta antes de recreo, pero recuerda que Dark se estaba cobrando los 7 años que no lo beso, xD.  
Arashi Nagase, Me alegra que te gustara lo de "Bubulubu" xD. Y sorry por corta la escena! Es que no me gusta mucho el lemon que digamos, n.nU  
Fukaru Rhyan, Amiga, si Link supiera todo lo que Dark sabe, se quedaría traumado! xD. Y pues, algún día se enterara que es "casarse"..., supongo 9.9.  
Shiro Demon, Gracias por los comentarios, nOn. Y dime, que escenas no entiendes?**

**Aquí les dejo el cap. No se sí les guste ya que, cuando lo escribía, estaba delirando por la gripa, n.nU**

* * *

Solo pasaron la noche en la granja. Al día siguiente, en la mañana, les contaron a los dueños que estaban en busca de los sabios para derrotar a Ganondorf. La hija del dueño, Malon, les permitió llevarse a Epona, una yegua, para que su viaje no fuera tan cansado. 

- _Ya tan pronto tienen que irse?_ –les pregunta la chica pelirroja amablemente.

- _Sí, tenemos prisa_ – le responde de una manera seca mientras la mira feo.

- _Es una lastima. Espero que vuelvan pronto_ – sonríe - _Y por favor, cuiden a Epona_ – acaricia el lomo de la yegua como despedida.

- _No te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien_ – sonríe amablemente.

- _Eso espero_ – dice confiando en su palabra.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Confiando en que ya no serían atacados, fueron hacia Gerudo Valley montados en Epona. Link guiaba a la yegua mientras el pelinegro se encontraba muy a gusto semidormido acostado y abrazando su cintura por la espalda.

- _Dark, solo por curiosidad…-_

- bosteza un poco – _Sí?_ – pregunta mientras se esta quedando dormido.

- _Que hiciste estos 7 años que estuve encerrado?_ - gira un poco su cabeza para mirarlo.

– _No me gustaría hablar de eso…–_ responde con un tono un poco depresivo en su voz que hizo que el rubio se sintiera mal por haber preguntado.

- _Ahh…este, lo siento…-_ gira su cabeza a su posición anterior _- No quise…-_

- _No, esta bien_ – recuesta su cabeza en el hombro del rubio – _Solo que no quiero recordar esos 7 que estuve sin ti – _lo besa en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojarse un poco.

Después de oír en que forma le respondió su pregunta, más que curiosidad, le empezó a preocupar su reacción. Aunque prefirió mejor no volver a preguntar, ya que no quería volverlo a verlo con esa expresión triste.

De repente, la yegua comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro alarmada haciendo que los chicos casi cayeran de ella. Y de entre las rocas, comenzaron a salir Gerudos que se preparaba para atacarlos. Mientras los chicos bajaron de la yegua para también atacarlas hasta que otra Gerudo detuvo a las demás.

- _Hey, chicas! Deténganse!_ – tanto los chicos como las mujeres voltearon a verla. Y Dark Link la reconoce.

_- Nabooru!_ – corre hacia ella.

- _Dark! –_ se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo – _Como has crecido estos 4 años!_ – dice derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

- _Se conocen?_ – pregunta Link mientras mira a la mujer.

- voltea ver a Link, y hace bruscamente a un lado al pelinegro para acercársele – _Pero que cosa más linda estoy viendo!_ – pone rostro semipervertido.

- _Oye!_ – se pone enfrente de ella para que esta dejara de ver a Link – _Este es mío! Búscate otro_ – se abraza a Link sin notar las miradas curiosas de las otras Gerudos dirigidas hacia ellos.

- _Ya lo se. Malo…-_ lo mira feo y luego voltea a ver a Link - _Me supongo que eres Link, no? – _

- _Sí _– le sonríe como saludo.

- _Ah! Por fin te conozco! Dark me hablaba mucho de ti!_ – ríe de forma picara.

La Gerudo los invita a una posada para poder platicar más a gusto.

- _Así que sí son novio!_ – pregunta la Gerudo con un brillo en sus ojos.

- _Sí _– responde el pelinegro sonriendo.

- _Y se hace "cositas"?_ – pregunta pervertidamente.

- _Por supuesto_ – le responde de la misma manera que ella.

- _Que lindos!_ – dice mientras lo toma de las manos saltando. Después de unos segundos para de brincar y voltea a ver a Link – _Sabes, Link? Dark se la pasaba todo el día hablándome de ti, que hasta me tenía harta! _– ríe mientras Link no puede evitar reír también y Dark Link se sonroja.

- _Nabooru!_ – le grita con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas de pena.

- _Que?_ – lo mira en forma burlona – _Es la verdad –_

- _No, no lo sabía_ – le responde el rubio riendo un poco, esto provoca el Dark Link se moleste un poco y salga del lugar con el pretexto de que quiere tomar aire.

- _No te preocupes por él, es algo berrinchudo. Se le pasara_ – le dice a Link mientras trata de parar de reír.

- _Esta bien_ – dice riendo mientras le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _Link…_- lo mira seria – _Estoy feliz de que le correspondas a Dark…–_ sonríe levemente mientras sus ojos comienza a humedecerse un poco. Y Link la mira algo confundido – _Eh cuidado de él desde que "nació". Y siempre ha tenido una vida difícil…Ha sufrido mucho, y sufrió más cuando desapareciste…_– ese comentario hizo que Link se sintiera un poco culpable. Y Nabooru, al ver su expresión, se dio cuenta de que no sabia de que estaba hablando – _Él no te ha contado nada de eso, verdad? – _

- _No _– niega con la cabeza algo desanimado.

- _Eso pensé…-_ suspira – _Ganondorf le hizo creer, por un tiempo, que lo odiabas y que por eso lo habías dejado. Él estaba muy triste, pero…_ – se queda callada un rato para tomar un respiro – _Pero un día me dijo que una chica le contó que todo lo que le dijo Ganondorf era mentira _– sonríe – _Bueno…, el caso es que me siento muy feliz de que Dark y tú sean novios y se hagan "cositas"! _– ríe de forma pervertida mientras Link se sonroja. (Ya se de donde Dark saco lo pervertido O.ou)

En eso, llega corriendo agitadamente una Gerudo.

- _Nabooru!_ – grita la Gerudo.

- _Que pasa?_ – pregunta algo exaltada.

- _Las Twinrova están atacando a Dark!_ –

- _Que?_ – grita desconcertada.

- _Quienes son Twinrova?_ – pregunta algo alarmado.

- _Son un par de brujas que trabajan la magia negra, y son las madres adoptivas de Ganondorf. Vamos antes de que lo dañen! _– dicho esto, ella y Link van hacia donde la Gerudo les indica que están.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, vieron como Dark Link era atacado por dos mujeres de muy (pero muy xD) avanzada edad que iban volando sobre escobas mientras una le arrojaba rayos de hielo y la otra le lanza fuego; y este esquivaba los ataques con algo de dificultad.

- _Dark!_ – corre hacia él. Y ambas ancianas, al oírlo gritar, voltean a verlo.

- _Kotake, mira, ese es Link_ – señala al rubio – _El Sheikah tenía razón; es más lindo que Dark – _

- _Cierto. Ese Sheikah sí que tiene buen gusto_ – ambas ríen. Pero paran de reír cuando una de ellas le es dispara una flecha lanzada de parte de un celoso Dark Link.

- _Dejen de hablar de mi Link, par de harpías!_ – les advierte mientras se prepara para lanzar otra flecha.

- _Ja! Que nieto tan mal educado!_ – comienzan a lanzar rayos del hielo y llamaradas a los dos chicos.

Los ataques estuvieron a punto de tocarlos sino fuera porque Nabooru, con el Escudo espejo, los desvió haciendo que el rayo del hielo golpeara a la bruja de fuego y las llamas golpearan a la de hielo.

- _Nabooru, nos salvaste. Gracias_ – le agradece haciéndole una reverencia.

- _Nabooru…_- se queda pensativo – _Ese escudo se parece al escudo favorito de Ganondorf que perdió hace unos años…-_

_- Cof…cof…Ehmm…, tu crees?_ – pregunta simulando no saber de que habla.

- _Olvídalo…-_ ríe entre dientes.

- _De acuerdo_ – le cae una gota estilo anime – _Por cierto_ – seria – _Por que las Twinrova te atacaban? –_

- _Porque querían que matara a Link_ – dice con un tono de tristeza y fastidio en su voz – _Y como no quise… me atacaron –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Por que no me cuentas?_ - le pregunta preocupado.

- _Ya __te dije que no_..._no me gustaría hablar de eso_ – trata de tranquilizarse.

- _Nabooru me contó un poco…-_ dice algo triste.

- _Nabooru sigue igual de metiche…–_ agacha un poco la cabeza -_ Bueno…, desde que fui creado, Ganondorf siempre me tenía encerrado. Solo me dejaba salir de vez en cuando a entrenar. Nabooru era quien me cuidaba, y se supone que también me tenía que enseñar a pelear pero, en vez de eso, me contaba chismes y cosas un poco tontas _– sonríe levemente – _El día que te conocí, Ganondorf me había enviado a matarte. Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando te vi…no pude. Me pareciste demasiando lindo_ – Link se sonroja un poco – _Cuando me llamo, le dije que no te había encontrado. Después volvió a enviarme a matarte, fue cuando desapareciste _– comienza a oírse en tono triste - _Él me decía que me odiabas…y que por eso te habías ido. Yo…te odie por eso_ - comienza a respirar algo agitado – _Ni siquiera se por que le creí…_– de sus ojos comienza a caer algunas lagrimas.

Link toma su rostro, y con sus pulgares trata de limpiar cada lagrima mientras lo veía sintiéndose un poco culpable por su estado. Cuando Dark Link estaba más calmado, siguió contándole.

- _Pero un día estaba entrenado, y se me acerco una chica que me pareció familiar. Ella me dijo que no creyera en nada a Ganondorf, y que dentro de unos años ibas a regresar. No podía creerle, pero parecía muy sincera en lo que decía. Después de eso, Ganondorf me llevo a vivir al castillo de la familia real. Y ya no volví a ver a Nabooru hasta ahora_.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno..., espero que les haya gustado el cap. Sí les gusto, dejen reviews. n.n**


	9. Ultima pelea

**Despues de quien sabe cuanto, por fin la continuacion y ultimo capitulo! (No quiero que sea el ultimo T.T)  
Bueno..., a contestar reviews:3**

**Oh..., espere..., Si les gusta este cap...,quieren una 2da temporada? La 2da temporada estaría basada el juego y Manga del Majora Mask. (Obviamente también sería Yaoi LinkXDark Link, nOn)  
Ahí me dicen si les gustaría una 2da temporada, que a mí me facinaría escribir, si es que les gusta la idea, nOn**

**FallenAngelDayhan, eh? de donde sacas que los traiciono? o.oU..., y si amas a Sheik, lee este cap! xD  
Dialirvi, para contestar tu pregunta, lee este cap, n.n  
Rei Hiwatari-Kon, me alegra te guste mi fic. A mí me encantan tus Sonadows! nOn  
The Shade Ghost, gracias por tu review..., este, todo lo que preguntas, mejor lee el cap, porque si no le quita el chiste, x3  
****Shiro Demon, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste mi fic, n.n  
Neko Rheeid, chida porra, gracias, xD. Epona? que es eso, 9.9..., xD. Sí, Nabooru es chida, Que mal que hayas reprobado, espero que estes mejor, n.n  
Zilia K, Sí, parece que Dark quiere mucho a Link, x3. Me siento algo mal por el pasado de Dark, ú.u. Sobre la chica..., lee este cap. n.n  
Elf-Lyonel, más que no son fan de Yaoi pero les gusta mi fic! que halago, nOn. Y sí, soy muy fan de Zelda, Espero que te guste este cap, n.n  
Yakio-Midna, review bastante largo...a contestarlo, xD. Me alegra mucho que te gusto mi fic. Gracias por todos los reviews, xD. Sobre tus preguntas:****  
1- No se emamoro de repente, solo le parecio lindo la primera vez que lo vio, ya despues se enamora, xD  
2- Te cotestaste sola, xD  
3- Porque es un fic Yaoi. Sí pense en hacerla bi o algo así, pero no me parecio buena idea, x3u  
4- Navi, quien es esa? 9.9, Nah, es que no me parecio buena idea ponerla de metiche mientras aquellos dos hacian sus "cositas", xD  
Espero anciosa los fan arts! n.n, Y nunca he visto FMA, xDu**

**Aquí les dejo mi msn a cualquiera que quiera chatear conmigo:** _rhape(raya abajo)seuhans(arroba)hotmail(punto)com_ **n.n**

**

* * *

**

_- Las Gerudos siempre hemos sido una raza de solo mujeres_ – empieza a contar la Gerudo _- Pero cada 100 años nace un hombre que es destinado a ser nuestro líder…-_

_- Y ese es Ganondorf_ – Dark Link termina la frase.

- afirma con la cabeza - _No le basto con ser líder de las Gerudos, y ahora quiere apoderarse de todo Hyrule, y lo esta logrando…–_

- _Ya veo_ – dice Link serio.

- _Lo peor es que, cuando era pequeño, lo admiraba por todo lo que hacía…-_ mira hacia el cielo sintiéndose culpable de alguna vez haberlo admirado. Link, en forma de apoyo, lo toma de las manos cariñosamente.

- _Será mejor que nos demos prisa, y busquemos al sabio del espíritu_ – dice al mismo tiempo en que se levanta.

- _Sí –_ contestan ambos chicos a la vez también levantándose.

_- Ya no será necesario buscar al sabio del espíritu…–_ sale de entre las sombras de los edificios.

- _Oye, tú!_ – lo toma del cuello de su vestimenta _– Sheikah maldito! Tú le dijiste a las Twinrova que estábamos aquí, no? –_ lo mira amenazante.

- _Por que lo dices?_ – pregunta como si nada.

_- Las Twinrova mencionaron a un Sheikah que les dijo que Link era lindo, y tú eres el único Sheikah que conozco que sabe eso!_ – (Que lindo, esta celoso nOn)

- _No, yo no les dije…de hecho, ellas fueron las que me dijeron a mí que estaban aquí. Y como no las veo…_– mira hacia todos lados - _Me supongo que las derrotaron_ – dice tranquilo _– Yo solo les comente que Link es lindo_ – voltea a ver a Link en plan de coqueteo.

- lo suelta y luego lo empuja de forma un poco brusca – _Hmm…Te creo…Y deja de mirar a Link así! –_

- _Que celoso_ – le secretea la Gerudo a Link mientras este solo asiente con la cabeza.

- _Uhh…Sheik_ – le llama Link.

_- Sí, lindura?_ – le contesta de esa forma sabiendo que el pelinegro se molestaría.

- _Hace rato mencionaste que ya no teníamos que buscar al sabio del espíritu, por que? –_ le pregunta algo confundido.

- _Es porque el sabio del espíritu esta aquí _– voltea a ver a Nabooru.

- _Yo?_ –se señala a sí misma (No, Mario ¬¬), el Sheikah solo asiente con la cabeza, los chicos voltean a verla. Y un brillo comienza a envolverla.

- _Nabooru…No creí que alguien tan pervertida como tú fuera una sabia_ – dice Dark Link burlón.

- _Jeje, ni yo_ – suspira algo desanimada – _No podré luchar junto a ustedes, pero los estaré apoyando!_ – sonríe _– Sheik, sabes donde esta la princesa, no?_ - al terminar de preguntarle, desaparece.

- _Que? Sabes donde esta la princesa?_ – le pregunta el rubio ilusionado.

- _Por supuesto –_

_- Y por que no nos lo habías dicho antes?_ – le pregunta el pelinegro con desconfianza.

- _Porque no me lo habían preguntado_ – responde tranquilo mientras a ambos chicos les cae una gota estilo anime, porque sabían que eso era cierto.

- _Bueno…y donde esta?_ –

- _En el Templo del tiempo –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Al entrar al templo vieron un resplandor de color amarillo que ilumina todo el lugar, y dejándolos cegados por unos segundos. La luz brillante desaparece poco a poco dejando ver a una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules, que traía un largo vestido rosa que tenía tejido un símbolo conocido como la Triforce en el centro. Ambos chicos se sorprenden al verla, mientras el Sheikah se arrodilla ante ella.

- _Tú…tú eres esa chica, cierto?_ – le pregunta algo tembloroso e incrédulo.

- _Si te refieres a que si soy la chica que viste hace 5 años; sí. Y es bueno saber que me hiciste caso _– le sonríe dulcemente.

- _Princesa Zelda…?_ – pregunta el rubio sin reconocerla mucho.

- _Sí, Link. Soy Zelda –_

- _Princesa…_- se arrodilla ante ella en forma de reverencia – _Se lo agradezco mucho_ –

- ríe un poco apenada - _No hay de que_ –

- se levanta – _Pero como sabía de que Link y yo…? –_

- suspira - _En algún momento pensé que eras peligroso para Link pero, cuando le advertí sobre ti, vi algo en sus ojos que me dijo que estaba equivocada _– sonríe levemente – _Y por cierta princesa Zora y un Sheikah que me dijeron algunas cosas_ – lo dice en tono juguetón. Los chicos sonríen al saber de quienes habla.

- _Princesa, siempre estuvo aquí?_ –

- _No, he estado errando por todo Hyrule, con ayuda de Sheik –_

_- Entonces, Sheik era aliando de Ganondorf por parte de algún plan, no?_ – pregunta Dark Link imaginando acertar la respuesta.

- _Sí –_ responde el Sheikah – _Ganondorf me decía en que zonas buscaría a la princesa y yo le advertía a para esconderla en algún sitio lejano a esa zona –_

- _Pero, por que lo hacías? –_

- _Soy un Sheikah. Mi deber como tal, es proteger a la familia real de Hyrule_ –

_- Link, Dark, quiero pedirles una disculpa por cualquier daño que Sheik pudo haberles causado –_

- _Que clase de daño?_ – pregunta el pelinegro algo inquieto, y el rubio solo la mira confundido.

- _Conozco a Sheik, y se que tiene la mala costumbre de acosar chicos apuestos…, espero que no les haya hecho nada_ – dice preocupada mientras el Sheikah tose algo nervioso.

- _Ah, eso_ – mira a Sheik de manera burlona – _Pues, no se preocupe, princesa, Sheik no nos hizo nada –_

- _"acosar" que es eso? –_

– pone sus mano sobre su pecho sintiéndose aliviada _– Es bueno saberlo_ – de repente se escuchan ruidos extraños, y la princesa es rodea por un cristal que parece ser un campo de fuerza – _Que…que es esto?_ – golpea las paredes del cristal.

- _Princesa, esta bien?_ – le pregunta el Sheikah tratando de romper el cristal.

Una voz de hombre se empieza a escuchar por todo el lugar.

- _Jamás creí que Sheik ayudara a la encantadora princesa Zelda. Tendré que castigarlo por haberme engañado tantos años _– al terminar de decir esto, el cristal con la princesa desaparecen.

_- Donde esta la princesa!_ – pregunta el rubio de ojos azules.

- _Si quieren recuperarla, vengan a mi castillo! Y…, Dark, veo que has vuelto a desobedecer…_- se escucha bastante molesto _– Los estaré esperando…-_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Este lugar es triste…-_ comenta al llegar a la entrada del castillo que alguna ves fue de la familia real.

- _Bastante. Y aquí es donde pase varios años…-_ dice nostálgico comenzando a inquietarse por causa de varios recuerdos que tuvo al ver el lugar.

- _Dark, no tengas miedo_ – lo toma de las manos _– No dejaré que te pase nada_ – le sonríe dulcemente.

Al sentir las manos de Link, y al escuchar sus palabras, su inquietud desapareció. Y en respuesta a eso, soltó una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro y besarlo. (Ahhh…ówo). Mientras, el Sheikah veía la escena algo conmovido e imaginando cosas "raras". (Pervertido ¬,¬)

Lo que alguna vez fue el hermoso castillo de la Familia Real de Hyrule, fue convertido en un horrible lugar, lleno de cadáveres de guerreros que intentaron de defender el castillo y detener a Ganondorf y a sus monstruos aliados.

Ahora los tres chicos entran al castillo por la princesa, derrotando a cualquier monstruo que se pusieran en su camino.

Estaban a punto de entrar al último cuarto, cuando fueron atacados por unos monstruos de gruesas armaduras que parecían estar vigilando la entrada.

Después de una difícil pelea contra los monstruos lograron derrotarlos. Solo que Dark Link fue lastimado en un hombro por intentar defender a Link de tres monstruos que lo atacaba con mucha fuerza.

- _Dark! Estas bien?_ – le pregunta Link muy alarmado al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba en sus brazos.

- _Sí…-_ trata de levantarse, pero no pudo, así que solo se recargo en la pared con ayuda de Link.

- _En ese estado, es mejor que salgas de aquí_ – le aconseja el Sheikah.

- _Y dejarte con Link? No lo creo_ – al terminar de decir esto, se escucha, no muy lejos, un piano.

- _Y esa melodía? –_

- _No puedo creer que Ganondorf no se sepa más que esa melodía _– dice el pelinegro con cierto fastidio.

- _Hazle caso a Sheik, y sal de aquí. No quiero que te pase otra cosa_ – le suplica con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- _No, no quiero dejarte solo…muchos menos con el acosador de Sheik_ – mira al Sheikah de reojo con desconfianza mientras a este le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _Pero no puedes acompañarme así!...-_ calla unos instantes – _Además…, tengo que ir solo. Soy el héroe del tiempo, y mi deber es derrotarlo solo…_.- da un suspiro – _Sheik, cuídalo_ - dicho esto, lo besa y se va corriendo hacia el ultimó cuarto, alejándose de la vista de los muchachos.

- _No crees que será mejor que le digas?_ – le pregunta el Sheikah algo sorprendido.

- _No…. Sabes que sí le digo no lo matara, y tiene que hacerlo para que Hyrule sea como antes…-_ fija su mirada en un punto muerto _- él es más maduro que antes…, se que lo comprenderá…-_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link se arrepintió de haberlos dejado así, pero sabía que todo era cierto. El es el héroe del tiempo, por lo tanto, tiene que derrotar a todo aquel que quiera interrumpir la paz en Hyrule.

Después de subir los escalones ve una puerta, la abre y entra algo cuarto. Al entrar, la música se escuchaba más fuerte, y veo a la princesa Zelda encerrada en el mismo cristal y a al hombre pelirrojo tocando un piano.

El hombre pelirrojo deja de tocar el piano, y lentamente voltea hacia Link.

- _Link!_ – grita la princesa feliz de ver al rubio.

- _Princesa, esta bien? –_

- _Parece que soy fácil de engañar_ – comienza a decir Ganondorf – _Primero tomo una ocarina falsa y, después de 7 años, me doy cuenta que siempre tuve enfrente a quien sabia donde estaba la princesa _– dice molesto con una sonrisa hipócrita – _Y donde esta Dark y Sheik? Necesito darles su merecido! –_

- _No dejaré que dañes a alguien más!_ – grita Link comenzando a molestarse.

- _Hmm…crees poder vencerme? No lo creo. Soy Ganondorf, rey de los Gerudos y poseedor de la Triforce del poder! Jamás seré derrotado por un mocoso como tú!_ –

- _Que?_ – exclaman, tanto la princesa como Link, al ver que marcas de triangulares aparecían en sus manos al igual que a Ganondorf.

- _Coraje, Sabiduría y Poder, es el nombre de cada Triforce_ – hace un pausa – _Jamás pude creer que un mocoso pudiera tener la del Coraje, así que no pensé que me fueras a dar problemas, por eso cree a Dark Link, aunque nunca pensé que una creación mía tuviera sentimientos –_ lo dice como si fuera lo más repugnante del mundo.

Después un aura morada lo rodea y lanza ondas de energía por todo el lugar dejando a Link paralizado unos instantes.

El pelirrojo aprovecha y se lanza contra él con su espada, pero Link alcanza a reaccionar y se defiende.

La pelea, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se volvía más difícil y cansada para ambos.

- _Pareces un contrincante difícil, si hubiera sabido eso antes, no hubiera creado a Dark, y yo mismo te mataba_ – dice mientras pelean – _Creo que ese fue mi error_ -

- _Ya cállate!_ – grita Link fastidiado. Al mismo tiempo lo golpea tan fuerte, que lo hace caer al piso _– Es mejor que acabe contigo ahora mismo!_ – estaba apunto de clavarle su espada, hasta que le advirtió algo.

- _Si me matas, Dark muere! –_

- _Que?_ – exclama haciéndose hacia atrás por la impresión.

- respira con dificultad – _No te lo dijo, verdad? Si muero, él muere, ya que esta creado con mi magia –_

- _No lo escuches, Link!_ – le suplica la princesa – _Dark estará bien!_ – sonríe tratando de calmarlo.

- _Pero…-_ empieza a dudar. Mientras, no nota que Ganondorf iba a lanzarle un rayo, pero el Sheikah lo detiene con un fuerte golpe dejándolo más herido.

- _No te preocupes por Dark, él estará bien_ – se limita a decir el Sheikah con una leve sonrisa – _Ahora, acaba con él…-_

Link solo asiente aun dudoso, pero sabía que podía contar con la palabra de la princesa Zelda. Así que le dio el golpe final con la Master Sword. Y el cristal que retenía a la princesa, desaparece.

- _Link!_ – grita el pelinegro entrando al cuarto al ver a Link herido.

- _Dark! Estas b…-_ no pudo terminar la pregunta porque el pelinegro corre hacia el para besarlo varias veces.

- _Lo ves, Link? Te dije que Dark estaría bien_ – le sonríe cariñosamente.

- _Pero, como?_ – pregunta Link feliz pero incrédulo.

- _Los sabios saben que no es como Ganondorf. Creen que esta bien que siga con vida, así que con un poco de sus poderes le ayudaran a seguir con vida. Además de que, cuatro de ellos, quieren lo mejor para ti_ – le guiña un ojo de manera juguetona.

- _Me tomo por sorpresa que los sabios quisieran ayudarme, pero debí imaginar que Nabooru y Ruto estaban detrás de eso_ – sonríe.

- _Saria e Impa también –_

- _Saria…-_ sonríe al recordar a su mejor amiga.

- _Link…, quien es Saria?_ – pregunta un poco celoso.

- _Solo es una amiga!_ – le cae una gota estilo anime mientras ríe nervioso.

- _Será mejor que regresen la espada al pedestal_ – les dice el Sheikah.

- _Es cierto. Link, debes devolver la espada a su pedestal para que regreses a tu tiempo y lleva a Dark contigo. Ninguno de los dos puede permanecer aquí, tú porque no es tu tiempo, y Dark porque se supone que ya no debería existir_ – dice seria.

- _No se preocupe! De todos modos me iba a ir con Link! _– abraza a Link sin darle importancia al dolor que sentía en el hombro herido.

- _Dark, tu hombro sigue sangrando_ – dice preocupado.

- _No te preocupes, no es nada grave –_

Los chicos entrar al Templo de tiempo. Y van hacia donde esta el pedestal donde Link coloca la Master Sword para, así, regresar a su tiempo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link se mira a sí mismo al sentir su cuerpo diferente, y nota que ha regresado a ser un niño, y su novio también. Aunque, claro, Link siempre ha sido un niño.

_- Vaya, nunca había entrado al Templo del tiempo en esta época…, se ve menos oscuro que dentro de 7 años_ – comenta el pelinegro viendo el lugar.

- _Dark, tu hombro ya no tiene nada_ – lo mira curioso.

- _Pues es obvio, regresamos a tu época donde no he sido herido. Y, aparte, Ganondorf se supone que no debería existir, ni yo – _

_- Por que? –_

- _Eh?...no lo sé_ – se queda unos momentos pensativo _– El problema de ahora es que no se donde viviré –_

_- Ehh…este… si quieres…, puedes vivir conmigo en Kokiri Forest…_- se sonroja algo apenado.

- _Me encantaría_ – lo abraza cariñosamente para besarlo de la misma forma.

-----Fin de Kiss-----

* * *

**Este..., no sé si les haya gustado..., si les gusto, o tienen una queja, dejen reviews, x3u**

**Y no olviden decirme si quieren una 2da temporada, que sería basada en el Majora Mask! n.n**


End file.
